robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Roblox Music Television
Roblox Music Television, now''' more commonly referred to as '''RMT, is a Robloxian music television channel owned by rTV Networks. Previously, the channel was owned by Gavent Networks, and in addition to a rotation of music videos, programming from then-sister channel GTV was also set to air in its schedule. The channel was acquired by rTVN upon the closure of Gavent Networks on March 31, 2017, who operated it through their rTV Networks Gavent subsidiary until they relaunched the channel as Viva Roblox on April 11, 2017. The RMT name returned as a rebrand of Viva Roblox on January 25, 2019. History Original channel (2014-2017) In the wake of the launch of several music channels, such as a repositioning of RPN and the launch of MixTV, AGavent wanted to launch a music channel for his company, Gavent Television Group (later Gavent Networks). On January 25, 2014, GTG announced hitPLAYtv. On January 27, 2014, it was confirmed as a GTG channel, and was officially added to GTG's family of networks. On June 7, 2014, the channel was rebranded and renamed as RMN; however, due to copyright issues, the channel was renamed to RMT on June 9, 2014. On January 26, 2015, RMT announced it's first original series, ''TOP10TOPPER''. Along with the announcement, a logo and set for the show was released. On January 29, 2016, RMT and its sister channel GTV were added to the 3view platform, followed by Hexahedron Direct the next day. The two were later removed from the latter service, due to platform owner DragonDipperBlossom's departure. When he returned, however, so did the two networks to the platform. GTV and RMT were later removed from 3view and Hexahedron Direct following their closures, but joined LavaCable (later Amicable, now defunct) soon after. On March 31, 2017, AGavent closed Gavent Networks and left the Robloxian television industry (he would return to start a production company two weeks later). In closing the company, he gave the former company's properties to others in the industry. RMT, along with its sister channel RMTEDM and two of Gavent Networks' other channels, were acquired by rTV Networks, who incorporated them into the newly-relaunched rTV Networks Gavent subsidiary. rTVN decided to close RMT, although it retains the rights to the brand, and replace the channel with its own music channel, Viva Roblox, which launched on April 11, 2017. Relaunch (2019-) In mid-June 2018, following the announcement of the upcoming closure of VIVA Germany, the last remaining channel of the former VIVA European music channel franchise, rTV Networks announced that they would rebrand Viva Roblox as RMT in either late 2018 or January 2019, roughly in line with the closure, effectively reverting the channel to its original name (rTV Networks owns the rights to the "RMT" name through the acquisition of Gavent Networks, and had already intended to use it in the event of VIVA's closure.) Teaser promotions for RMT began to play on Viva Roblox starting on January 2, 2019, with an announcement on Twitter from the @RMTtv handle with the teaser on January 4, 2019. At RTNG MediaCon Winter 2019, it was announced that RMT would be relaunched on January 25, 2019, the fifth anniversary of the launch of the original RMT (as hitPLAYtv). RMT relaunched at 7pm ET on January 25, 2019; following a promotional trailer, the first song played on RMT, as well as RMT2, was Higher by The Naked and Famous, the song rTVN had been using in promotions for the channel's relaunch. Following Higher, the first regular-rotation song played was Party for One by Carly Rae Jepsen. On May 6, 2019, RMT launched a 24-hour schedule, three and a half weeks after RMT2 did the same and over three months after the channel's laucnh. Over the spring of 2019, RMT made carriage agreements with Televise and Futura, with the channel becoming available on those providers as they launched. The channel and its sister have dealt with sluggish ratings in the face of several new competitors in the genre, and rTVN hopes for the brand to return to a competitive position as the summer music season begins. Programming Original channel (2014-2017) The channel featured 3 programming blocks -- two airing music, and one airing in primetime. RMTVotes RMTVotes was set to feature hand-picked music from viewers' votes. The block would have aired on weekends from 3-4pm ET. RMTHits RMTHits would have featured popular music, airing on weekends from 4pm-6pm ET, as well as 6pm-8pm ET on Tuesdays and Thursdays. RMTPrime RMTPrime was a nightly block, airing when the other two blocks weren't airing, featuring shows from GTV, as well as IRL shows like ''Degrassi''. RMTRetro RMTRetro was a block in RMTPrime, airing classic shows from 1997-2004. The block is based off IRL The 90s Are All That on TeenNick (a block now known as NickSplat). The RMT Awards The RMT Awards was set to be a yearly music award ceremony, like the MTV Music Awards, held at the GTV Theater. Relaunch (2019-) Programming previously broadcast by and in development for Viva Roblox was carried over to the relaunched RMT, with references to Viva appropriately changed. Currently, Viva Roblox's music blocks have not been officially relaunched on RMT, however, the intention is to have the programming blocks launch on the channel in the spring of 2019. Upcoming programming * RMT Sounds: '''The name for the channel's general music programming block in daytime, airing from noon until 7pm ET. * ''RMT New'': Block featuring new music premieres, airing certain Fridays at 7pm ET. Derived from the former Viva Neu block on Viva Roblox; the spelling has been changed from the German "neu" to the English "new". * ''RMT Night Sounds'': The name for the channel's general music programming block overnight, broadcast nightly from midnight to 6am ET. * ''RMT AM Mixtape'':' The channel's morning music block, broadcast daily from 6am to noon ET. * 'In Rotation:' Proposed in January 2019, ''In Rotation is set to be a new evening programming block featuring the latest music alongside popular hits, similar to, but replacing, the previous evening broadcasts of Viva Sounds on Viva Roblox (therefore limiting that programming block to afternoons). In Rotation was developed in a bid to make RMT more manageable than its predecessor, and to facilitate more frequent changes to a smaller part of the channel's overall playlist. The block launched on May 5, 2019 in a three-hour form before expanding to its intended five-hour format on May 6, 2019. Programming concepts in development * RMT Most Wanted: Block featuring viewer requests and the most popular videos on the channel over the past week. * RMT Video Court: Music video review program based on the Video on Trial format. * RMT Hangout: 'A wraparound programming block featuring entertainment and music discussion, inspired largely by MTV's ''TRL format. Planned as a weekday afternoon show, the channel has not announced when the show will launch or its timeslot. Features The feature series previously seen on Viva Roblox were set to return to RMT on March 26, 2019, before being delayed to April 23, 2019; the features launched full-time on May 6 in line with the 24-hour schedule launch. * ''RMT All Eyes On'':' Feature segment focusing on a particular artist or song, aired across both RMT and RMT2. * 'RMT Check This: '''Feature segment focusing on a selected song or artist, aired on RMT only. Ident and breakbumper songs Continuing what was started on Viva Roblox, RMT features selected songs as the soundtrack to the channel's breakbumpers. Category:Networks